


Silver Surprise

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Froger Week [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brian Deserves Better Friends, Cock Piercing, First Meetings, M/M, Making Out, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie never knew he was into piercings.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536466
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Silver Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder:
> 
> my work in no way discredits Freddie as a homosexual, person of color, who passed away due to complications from aids. If you would like to participate in a debate about these critical subjects, do it somewhere else.
> 
> Fanfiction does not have to be plausible. If you want something written a certain way, feel free to write your own fanfiction ❤️
> 
> Don’t like = Don’t read

Freddie has all sorts of friends. 

Straight friends, gay friends. Male friends, female friends, nonconforming friends. White friends, black friends. Asian friends. 

Boring friends. Dumb friends. Absent friends and uncaring friends.

Or at least, that's how he categorizes most of them.

He might have a million friends, but only a couple of them are _good_ friends.

You know? The ones that remember what sort of pie you prefer, your mums birthday and how you like your tea.

Brian is one of those friends. 

So when he invited Freddie to come to his housewarming party, Freddie did not have the heart to refuse.

Especially because Brian had followed the invite up with a stuttered apology. 

_'It won't be as fun or crowded as your friends' parties, more like an informal gathering. And uh, not many people will show up. So I understand if you're busy. Don't worry about coming, I know you have many friends. It's just a formality. I'll get some of that Czech beer you like. But don't feel pressured into coming, really. I am not-'_

Obviously Freddie had shown up, alongside a big houseplant and poster of George Harrison. 

"It looks really nice, Bri." Freddie clasps his shoulder with a smile. 

It's only a half lie. Brian had decorated the place as well as one could. Using warm yellows and corny space related items across the apartment.

But it is tiny. And when Brian enters a doorway he either has to duck or smack his head against the doorpost.

The two of them are standing in the cramped kitchen. Freddie watches Brian prepare peanut butter jelly sandwiches for the eight other people who had managed to show up for the housewarming party. 

"I tried my best," Brian smiles proudly, while spreading the butter over his whole wheat bread. "I was on a tight budget obviously, and I know it's small, but it's only fifteen pounds more per month than the shared dorms. Most of all, I’ll enjoy having a roommate who doesn’t get spontaneous migraines every time I pick up my guitar. And I just-"

Freddie half zones out while Brian continues to talk about his new apartment. It is not the best habit to have when Brian-change-the-subject-every-other-sentence-May is your best friend.

His smokey eyes land once more on the delicate figure in the corner of Brians couch.

Out of everyone in the small apartment, he stood out the most. With his blue eyes and uncombed shoulder length hair.

The silver ring in his nose.

Brian had invited at least twenty people. Most from his astronomy class. Some from the music scene. 

Most did not come. 

Freddie wasn't particularly interested in any of them anyway. They didn't seem interested or interesting.

They hadn't bought Brian any gift for his new home.

Except for the one guy, with his hand around his cup of tea and the other holding his vape pen. Which Brian had forbidden him from using inside his newly cleaned apartment.

He had bough Brian a Victorian history book on stereoscope diableries. 

"-A small dent in the wall, but I managed to cover it now with your poster. Thank God, it would have been such an eyesore. I don't think I am actually allowed to-"

"Hey Bri?"

Brian narrows his eyes slightly at being interrupted, especially since Freddie isn't even looking at him, but staring off dreamily into the space of the living room.

"Yes?"

"Who's that boy?" 

Brian tries to follow Freddie's gaze, but there's too many people gathered closely together.

"Which one?"

"The one that's definitely too cool to be your friend."

Brian gives Freddie a half hearted push, smiling. "That's Roger. He's in my band Smile, I told you about us."

"Oh, right." Freddie hums. Only feeling slightly bad for never meeting the members of Brians band, though his friend is always talking about it. Freddie still needs to show up to one of the gigs. "What does he play?"

"He drums- and he's really good, but we still never get booked." Brian grumbles, before turning back to the counter and finish stacking the sandwiches for his friends. 

"Well, he can bang me any time."

Just before Brian can ask Freddie what the fuck he just said, Freddie strolls out of the kitchen and into the living room gracefully.

Naturally, all eyes fall on his striking figure and strong shoulders.

He makes a B-line for the couch, where the blond man is curled up in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest. Watching Freddie curiously from under his bangs. 

"Hi Gorgeous."

The woman who had sat next to Roger is easily nudged to the side by Freddie's weight as he settles between them.

Rogers face splits into an instant grin. And the energy radiating off his glowing skin only makes Freddie more inclined to drape himself against his side.

"You must be Freddie." Freddie raises his eyebrows. His surprise makes Roger giggle- which reveals a silver ball at the back of his tongue. "Brian never shuts up about you."

He gets a once over by deep blue eyes. Freddie doesn't feel self conscious at all.

If anything, there's a hint of lust in the blue eyes. 

"I get it now."

"You like what you see hm?" Freddie's hand itches to touch the man before him.

Sadly there's many people around them. Albeit not occupied with them, but arguing over what Beatles Album was better. The White Album or Revolver, which is playing now. 

Roger leans in closer until their noses are nearly touching. To hear each other over the loud conversation around them. 

His breath is minty and hot against Freddie's wet lips. 

"I love your piercings." Freddie murmurs.

He allows himself to tenderly tip Rogers chin up with his black painted index finger. Carefully examining the silver ring inserted through his left nostril. 

Roger leans into the touch. Blinking lazily, before giving Freddie a cheeky smile with his tongue poking out between his teeth.

The silver piercing drags against his front teeth. 

Freddie feels slightly embarrassed for his cock stirring in his flared pants. He is not a teenager. He shouldn't be popping boners over a couple of piercings. 

"That one as well." He whispers low in his throat. 

He licks his lips when they grow dry. Roger follows the slow movement with heavy lidded eyes.

"What's it like to kiss?" 

"What? You've never had a kiss before?" Roger jokes, winking when Freddie laughs and pushes his shoulder playfully.

They rock back against one another. Easy touches and flushed cheeks.

"You know what I mean."

Rogers eyes twinkle. "I do."

Freddie only now noticies Rogers hand has landed on his shoulder and the other was draped around him on the back of the couch.

Their faces are only an inch apart, Freddie's eyes slowly flutter closed as Roger leans in.

Soft breath tickles Freddie's plum lips and he slowly parts them for Rogers to enter-

"Come on you two! Get a room." 

Roger turns his head only slightly to look at Brian- who's standing by the coffee table with a platter full of stacked sandwiches. Rogers arms are still around Freddie and keep him close.

"I was just showing Fred my piercing."

"With your mouth?"

Roger grins, nodding. "Exactly." 

Brian doesn't seem very amused, but Freddie has seen him more upset over leaser offenses. The tall man bows down to place the sandwiches on the coffee table. 

The guests instantly start to thank him for the food and their petty debate drowns out to stuff their faced with the homemade peanut butter jelly.

"I knew you two shouldn't have met. Chaos waiting to ensue..." Brian mumbles as he stumbles back into the kitchen to grab everyone some cups and a large can of lemonade. 

Freddie would have offered to help the poor man, but he's too occupied with the gorgeous blond splayed over his lap. He will just stay longer and help Brian with the aftermath of the party. Maybe even hoover the carpet for him. 

He twirls Rogers long hair between his fingers, gazing deep into his eyes. 

"How about we get into the bathroom, and you show me that piercing of yours."

Rogers eyes darken with hunger and he is quick to agree, before Brian returns to the living room. He climbs to his feet and drags Freddie up as well. Tip toeing hand in hand into the hallway like giggling maidens.

~~~

"Fuck."

Roger moans when Freddie pushes him up against the bathroom door. Freddie's warm experienced tongue slips into his mouth and slides over the cool metal of his piercing.

The sensation sends rushing blood to Freddie's cock. Quickly stiffening in his velvet pants.

They battle for dominance, teeth clacking and hands fumbling with each others clothes, but Roger loses as soon as Freddie's warm hands hike his shirt up and soft fingers trail down his tender sides.

He lets out a breathy giggle. Chest heaving.

Freddie trails kisses down his long exposed neck. Not caring if he left a mark at a particularly hard suck on his bopping Adams apple. 

"You _have_ kissed before." Roger teases. His arms draped around Freddie's shoulders.

"I told you." 

Freddie pulls back long enough to glance down at Rogers exposed belly. Gasping.

The light coming from the small window over the toilet catches the tiny diamond in Rogers belly button perfectly. 

Freddie mindlessly drops to his knees to come face to face with the newly exposed piercing.

His cock is positively straining against his underwear. And Roger isn't doing much better.

"What do we have here?" 

Freddie's lips ghost over the diamond. His cold hands still on Rogers sides to keep him still and his shirt from rolling down.

Without another word, he dips his tongue into the belly button. 

He swirls it around the metal. Tongue vibrating with his own moans as a response to Rogers breathy gasp. 

Roger helplessly leans his head back against the bathroom door. His hands scrambling for Freddie as his stomach muscles tighten in pooling pleasure.

"I-I have another one." He admits. Lips wet.

Freddie doesn't stop kissing and stimulating his sensitive belly button, but he listens as Roger continues to explain out of breath. 

"I got a cock piercing." 

Freddie is sure his own cock is seconds away from exploding at the mental image.

He doesn't hesitate to trail kisses down Rogers treasure trail. Down to his waistline, where he makes quick work of unbuttoning the jeans.

Roger pushes away from the door far enough for Freddie to pull both his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

With a bop, his completely erect cock jumps free into the air.

"Would you look at that."

Freddie's fingers wrap around the base of Rogers stiff shaft. He doesn't pay Rogers whiney moan any mind.

He pushes the cock up high enough to expose the silver barbell carefully puncturing the thin delicate skin underneath the head. 

Freddie experimentally presses his thumb against the metal. Barely any pressure behind it.

Rogers hips jerk forward. His hands tangle in Freddie's hair. "Oh fuck. Fuck." 

"Did it hurt? Getting it, I mean."

"The worst pain I've ever felt." Roger gasps when Freddie's hand glides down his hardening shaft. His thumb hovering over the metal insertion as his other hand begins to jerk him off. "But it came with some nice benefits." 

Freddie has to agree.

He never knew he had a thing for piercings, but the short steel bar makes his heart pound and face flush with arousal.

He continues to slowly rub at the piercing where it is bulging under the thin skin. With the rest of his hand he massages the base of Rogers cock.

"P-please. That feels real nice."

"You look really nice." Freddie grins, eyes on Rogers slack face.

A single drop of pearly white cum drips out of the head. Freddie grins wider, opening his mouth to catch it on his tongue. 

Rogers eyes open long enough to catch the erotic act. 

He whines and his knees nearly buckle underneath him with the pleasure. The only reason he holds on is by the support of Freddie's shoulders.

"You're not that bad yourself." He chuckles, chest heaving with excitement. 

Roger brushes a strand of hair away from Freddie's smiling face just as the older man parts his lips to take his swollen cock into his warm inviting mouth. 

"Oh Fred, I'm not gonna last. I-"

"Are you two having sex in here?!"

Roger stumbles forward into Freddie as the door is harshly pushed open against his back by a very flustered Brian.

_Of course they had forgotten to lock it._

Freddie just barely catches himself and Roger before they fall onto the white tiles. 

They turn around to see Brian standing in the doorway with bright red cheeks and his hands covering his eyes way too late.

"When I said get a room, I didn't mean my bathroom!" Brian whines. "Jesus Christ, Roger. Put that _thing_ away."

Freddie helps Roger steady on his own legs. And when he climbs back to a standing position, he takes Rogers underwear with him too. Raising it back over his very hard cock.

Rogers hand is on Freddie's bicep. He's trying very hard to stifle his laughter behind his back. 

Freddie takes the liberty of zipping Rogers pants up as well. Catching his lip between his teeth to stop himself from giggling alongside him.

"You two disgust me- Don't laugh! This is seriously fucked up."

Roger hides his face in Freddie's shoulder. His entire body shaking with chuckles, while Brian throws his hands up in frustration.

"You two _just_ met. I can't believe this, ridiculous. At my housewarming party. Now the twister game would be just awkward."

Freddie wraps an easy arm around Rogers waist, pulling the blond flush against his chest. 

"We didn't mean to ruin your party, Brian."

"Don't give yourself too much credit." The tall man grumbles, arms folded as he leans against the bathroom doorpost (shoulders hunched slightly). "The party is still going. That means you two are coming out of here, right now, and join the fun."

"Okay Bri." Freddie says. Eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Sorry."

Roger blurts out without turning away from Freddie's muscles.

Brian just rolls his eyes and pushes away from the door to check up on his guests in the living room. And check if nobody is fucking in his bedroom.

Freddie watches him go. As soon as he's out of sight, he cradles Rogers face between his hands and turns it upwards for a chaste kiss.

Roger smiles into the kiss. His eyes closed long after Freddie pulls back to rest their foreheads together.

"I quite like you."

"I'd quite like to fuck you too." Freddie responds with an equally cheeky smile. 

Just as he pushes Rogers face up to steal another open mouthed kiss, Brians loud yell from the doorway makes them jump apart.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

And if they have to buy Brian a brand new guitar case for him to forgive them, than it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenum_piercing
> 
> For the curious ducks in the audience hehehe ;) who want to know what the dick piercing looked like.
> 
> Tell me what you thought omg


End file.
